


双面作战SP

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 梦到了双性的o泰泰
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 2





	双面作战SP

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

9

“哥哥去洗澡吧，是时候要睡觉了哦。”JK拍着他的背催促道，田柾国也一声不吭地挤过来，可金泰亨却把他们两人都挡在浴室门外，“今晚…就不要一起洗了吧…？”

可是两人执意要挤进来，似乎一起洗澡已经是再正常不过的事情了，还要调笑着哥哥：“哥哥是在害羞吗，我们又不是第一次一起洗澡了，这样更省时间嘛。”金泰亨咽了咽口水，腹诽道才不是这样，一起洗澡只会让洗澡的时间无限延长。而且倒不是害羞，是今天真的出事了。

拒绝的话语没来得及说出来，他已经被人推进浴室脱光了衣服。“你…你们真是的…”金泰亨挣扎不过，只好由着两人乱来。一看就是带有明显的不纯目的，三个人推搡着进了还没放水的浴缸，金泰亨一直夹着腿不让人看，“别…今晚就别做了，我累了。”

可是这种推托的话已经被弟弟们听了无数遍，他们明知道金泰亨对他们做不了什么，于是就更加胆大妄为起来。坐在田柾国的怀里，猝不及防被掰开了双腿，他闭起眼来不敢看两人的表情。兄弟俩确实是看懵了一会儿，随后而来的是更肆意的兴奋。

“哥哥…怎么会有这种东西啊…？”JK毫不客气地摸了上去，在细嫩的肉缝处轻轻拨弄着，“我…唔我也不知道…”金泰亨摇着头挣扎，却被田柾国架住腿固定，没地方可逃。

肉缝不大，泛着淡淡的粉色，似乎被人玩弄受到了刺激，一抖一抖地收缩着。“别…呜！”没有什么防备，穴口上的肉粒就被人轻轻揪住，金泰亨眼角都发红了，却还要看着人把手指没入肉缝中。这相当于是他的第二个生殖腔，敏感程度甚至比后穴更高。

手指轻轻抽动起来，没一会儿就蒙上了一层透亮的粘液，空气中的香草味浓郁了起来，慢慢引诱出了浓烈的酒香。

田柾国用鼻尖蹭蹭那散发着甜腻气息的腺体，没忍住舔了几下，刺激得人一阵战栗。咕啾咕啾的水声传来，JK多探了两根手指进去，在紧致的内壁里搅动玩弄着。“哥哥下面全湿了呢…后面的小穴也湿了啊。”“别说了…呜…”金泰亨羞愤欲死，尽管这不是他第一次被两个弟弟这样玩弄了。

肉壁突然紧缩，从里面泄出来了一股水流，肉棒也颤巍巍地射了出来。高潮过后的人呼吸声都湿润起来，眼角染了脆弱的粉红，让人看了不免升起某种不好的念头。

“哥哥感觉很爽吧，光是被手指肏都射了。”JK调笑着，正准备提起枪进入的时候却被田柾国拦下来了，“我先来。”不容置喙的语气，抬起人的臀部就让人往下坐。突然被这么大的东西侵入，金泰亨只觉得下体一阵撕裂般的疼痛，眼泪立刻就掉下来了，重心不稳地倒在JK怀里。

还没开始动就已经在哭了，JK不免有些心疼，“你小子真是不知道体贴人，哥哥疼了。”被紧紧吸附住的感觉让田柾国失了神，稍微适应了之后就挺动着腰抽插。

混着哭腔的甜腻呻吟立刻藏不住了，金泰亨咬着牙忍耐这痛感，也适应着被巨物侵犯的难耐。JK替他吻掉眼角的泪，揉着后颈的腺体，释放自己的信息素安慰他，“哥哥，我们来接吻吧…”这不是一个问句，没等他回答就已经咬住了柔嫩的唇，轻轻啃咬舔舐着，再撬开唇齿去挑逗舌尖。

omega的身体适应得如此之快，没多久就已经诚实地传递了快感。臀部的律动如水波一般，看起来就很柔软。田柾国低喘着，享受被心上人温暖包裹的愉悦，一边又托着臀侵犯，带出了不少淫液。

人被做得迷迷糊糊的，金泰亨主动拥住了JK的脖子，伏在他耳边一声声娇喘起来。JK自己也难受，“柾国你好了吗，我也想肏哥哥。”如此赤裸裸的语言，扰得金泰亨脸发烫。田柾国不耐烦地看他一眼，环住人的腰就把他整个人带回来。

金泰亨还愣神的时候已经被翻了个身，跪趴在田柾国身上，臀瓣被人掰开，田柾国向JK挑眉，“给你留了地方。”JK立刻会意，挪了过来。

？

“你们…？”金泰亨的问句还没有说得出来，已经感到有另外的炽热抵在后穴口，“不…不要一起来…啊…！”已经濡湿的后穴很方便被进入，JK一撞就撞到深处，惹得人剧烈地抖了一下。

被夹在中间的人哭得梨花带雨，嘴里的嘟囔似是在痛斥两人的禽兽行为。兄弟俩似乎是有特殊的默契一般，一个顶进去另一个就抽出来，让人叫都叫不完整。仅仅隔着一层肉壁，他们甚至都能感受到对方在金泰亨体内的动作。

“不要了…呜呜…不要…啊呜…！”没一会儿就已经被欺负成这副惨兮兮的样子，泪水都染湿了睫毛，被灯光映得闪闪发亮。肉体撞击的声音从未停歇，色情淫糜地回荡在浴室中。

双重的快感刺激得人眼眶发红，脑子一片混乱，没多久就忍不住射了出来。两个穴都夹紧了侵入其中的硬物，两人也都将精液全都射在温暖的腔内。

“怎么…又射进来了…”金泰亨皱着眉瞪他们几眼，回头掰着自己的臀看看，全都是不堪的液体，顺着腿根流下。突然察觉到两人换了位置，他还是被夹在中间，金泰亨心中警铃大作，“你们不要再…呜…！”

JK握着他的腰向上顶着，田柾国也扶着他的臀向深处撞击，每一下都几乎要把他的魂撞出来一样。向前向后都躲不开，只能像夹心面包里的软馅禁锢住，哪也去不了。

他们似乎很享受这种过程，喘息和呻吟交织在一起，竟给人不可言状的安心感。金泰亨无力地趴在JK身上，双手挠在他的后背划出痕迹，眉头紧锁着，几乎就要受不了这毁灭性的快感。

“哥哥的身体真棒…呼…有很好地在吞下我和JK的东西呢。”他们一向不吝啬对金泰亨的夸奖，尤其是在这种特殊的时候。金泰亨一直都会害羞得不行，摇着头求他们不要再说。

有明显感觉到体内的硬物似乎在发了狠地抽插，甜腻的声音完全忍不住，金泰亨近乎崩溃地哭叫起来，反倒让两人更兴奋起来。重重地撞击着敏感点，肉壁被刺激得不断收缩，传递着全部的快感。

“不要…！！不要…慢一点啊…啊啊…！”近乎是在求饶了，可是完全没有任何作用。“哥哥…呼嗯…我和柾国，谁把你肏得更爽呢…嗯？”两人暗中较着劲，发了狠地欺负人，金泰亨全身都被抽去了力气，只能软软地趴在人身上任他们侵犯。

尖叫一声射在JK的小腹上，两个穴内再次被射满了精液。趴在JK身上大口喘着气，他感受到埋在体内的性器又有勃起的迹象，整个人都崩溃起来。“不要再两个地方都插入了…我…我要受不了了…”

“但是哥哥也很爽啊，都被双哭了呢…”JK的手指轻轻抚过眉眼处，拂起金泰亨有些长的刘海，被那一双哭红的眼睛撩走了魂。“现在来回答我们的问题吧，谁的肉棒肏得哥哥更爽呢？”

这种问题怎么可能回答得出口啊…金泰亨又气又羞，选择闭口不答。忽然被人抱起来，他被两人搬回了床上，依旧被夹在中间。

“哥哥不回答的话，就肏到你说出口为止哦。”弟弟们看似无害的可爱笑容，此刻却让金泰亨心惊肉跳的，“不…”只能摇着头拒绝，可是又哪里阻止得了他们呢？

“不要——！”金泰亨猛地睁开眼，一片黑暗中确实看见身前有个人影，浑身都燥热着，空气中也全是信息素的馥郁。“你们…你们做什么？！啊啊…嗯…！”

看不清是JK还是田柾国，只能感到自己又被人侵犯着，刚才的回忆一下子涌上脑海，他猛然发现自己原来是做了个糟糕的春梦。

“这都不是要怪哥哥嘛…”另一人过来捉住他的手替自己自慰，“谁叫哥哥在睡觉的时候突然散发出信息素嘛…还发出奇怪的声音呢，是不是梦到被我们两个…？”

这两个色胚臭小子…！金泰亨满腔的羞愤都只能化作甜腻的呻吟，承受着他们一轮又一轮的索取。“哥哥就算在睡着的时候身体也会有很棒的反应呢，被我们调教得淫荡起来了吗？”捉住手腕亲吻着，用温柔的语调说着令人害怕的话：

“哥哥再忍忍吧，我们再做几次就可以继续睡觉了，乖。”


End file.
